


Futile

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo have a futile plan.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Futile

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Fake dating.

After a long day’s work, Kenma and Kuroo were lying on the faux blonde’s bed. The younger was absorbed in his video game while the other examined him from the corner of his eye; trying to decide how he could bring up the topic he wanted to share with his boyfriend.

”Kenma,” he spoke up eventually and Kenma peeked up at him, ”what’d you say if I said I was fake dating?”

Kenma sighed and put his PSP to his nightstand. He turned his face towards Kuroo and started speaking slowly, as if he talked to a small child.

”Kuroo,” he started and the raven leaned closer to hear him better, ”you’ll not make Keiji jealous by playing that you two are dating.” Kuroo pouted and Kenma felt a small smile tugging the corner of his lip.

”How did you know?” He asked and Kenma patted him on the top of his head.

”I know you’d help Koutarou out in whatever stupid plan he comes up with and the plan of getting Keiji’s attention in a way like that is something only he can muster up.” Suddenly, he grabbed Kuroo by the shoulders and turned him on his back. He hovered over him and looked him deep in the eye. ”Plus, all of us know that you are too much in love with me for dating anyone else.”

Kuroo chuckled, then kissed Kenma on the lips.

"You're right about that," he agreed, then sighed. "I think I should call Bo to tell him the plan is futile, " he mused and Kenma nodded.

"Yes, you definitely should."


End file.
